


Shining a Light

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark's a mess all the time, Gen, Heavy pining, M/M, Reveals, Secrets, also this fic really got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Old friends come into Dark and Wilford lives and many secrets are revealed
Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361803
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Dark had a problem.

They’ve been living in Laguna Niguel for a few weeks now, after the fight and make up. Once again, Wilford had somehow been able to get them to stay in the hotel room without either of them having any money. Dark was avoiding any thought of the manor, any thought of Mark, despite that being his mission. Problem was, he was also avoiding thinking about Wilford and himself. And Dark didn’t have much in his life to think about.

Normally, Dark wasn't afraid of his thoughts. Well, no that was wrong. If anything, all Dark knew was being afraid of his thoughts. Damien and Celine weren’t afraid of their thoughts. 

And that’s where one of the problems lies. As Wilford made it clear, Dark was his own person. He was a new creation of both Damien and Celine, and yet he still saw himself as one of them, sometimes even both. Dark didn’t want to think about how he didn’t know who he was outside of the twins. He felt like a little brother, always being told to be more like his elder siblings, to be less like himself. 

Dark shook his head and focused his eyes out the window once again. Wilford was out right now. Dark didn’t know where, but he had a funny feeling he was out shagging beautiful women, as Dark had learned. He wondered how he had never noticed that Wilford did that. He supposes that they barely had time alone back in the old town, always sticking together. Apparently after the fight, something snapped and now Wilford didn’t worry about not having him to come back to. He could go out and have as much sex as he wanted and come home to Dark with that stupid grin on his face.

And his smile would get bigger when he saw Dark, almost like he wasn’t truly happy until he saw him. He would make a joke about Dark sitting like a duck all day or something along those lines and pull him to bed. Wilford would hold him to his side as he layed in bed, careful not to hurt Dark― they found out one hellish day that Dark had some broken bones in his body. Wilford would still be smiling and cracking jokes, trying to make Dark smile. Maybe one day he’ll kiss his hand again like their first morning together.

Dark jolted out of his thoughts like a bucket of ice cold water was just dunked on him. He couldn’t think about Wilford like that. It was…  _ wrong.  _ So incredibly wrong and disgusting. This is why he avoided thinking about Wilford, to keep thoughts like that from going too far. 

Maybe Dark should get a job. Keep his mind occupied.

He heard the door to their room open and he looked at the clock. 6:45 pm. Odd. Wilford usually came back around 2 am. Wilford poked his head through the door, his pink afro almost falling off his head as it tried to fit through the doorway. 

“How did I know you’d be in that chair,” Wilford joked like usual, and pushed the door all the way open. “I have a surprise for you!”

“Please tell me you didn’t bring a girl up here for me.” Wilford had tried to bring his date and her friend up once and suggested Dark have his fun with her. It was an uncomfortable experience of trying to get the woman away from him without killing her. In the end, Wilford realized that he didn’t want to have sex with her and shoved both the girls out in the hall and apologized to Dark.

Wilford winced at the memory, but laughed. “No, no, look!” Wilford stepped away and threw out his hands as he revealed the surprise.

Dark froze.

The detective stood in the doorway, narrowing his eyes at Dark like he couldn’t quite figure out who he was. Dark prayed he had just as bad of a memory as Wilford, but by the looks of his eyes widening and his mouth opening to speak, his prayers were denied.

“I’m not them,” Dark interrupted Abe before he could even start. He got up from his chair and tried not to feel offended when Abe touched the gun on his hip. He held out his hand. “My name is Dark.”

“Dark?” Abe questioned as he took Dark’s hand, surprised when the color was drained from skin and felt cold to the touch. “Odd name.”

“Yes, Abe Lincoln, it is.” Dark responded, pulling his hand away and keeping it by his side instead.

Abe went quiet, but then he gave a small smile. “Alright, fair point,” he looks between him and Wilford. “So how do you two know each other then, if you aren’t who I think you are.”

“Hard to explain. I would rather not get into that,” Dark said before Wilford could try. “I’ve known him for all my life.”

Abe narrowed his eyes again. “Damien?”

“Not really,” Dark didn’t sound nearly as sure as he was before, but he still sounded confident in it. He changed the subject before he could think too hard on that. “You seem awfully calm about all of this.”

“Well, my life should have ended years ago and this guy can be in a hundred places at once,” Abe slapped Wilford on the shoulder and Dark watched his hand stay there. “Nothing is really shocking anymore.”

“I was pretty shocked to see you two!” Wilford cried out. “I thought you both were dead, well Dark more than Abe.”

“You thought we dated and that my name was Dave.”

“I wasn’t all the way wrong on that.” 

And they were looking at each other so… fondly. Dark felt something in his chest drop to his feet. They clearly had a lot of good memories together, probably more than Dark and Wilford had. And the way Wilford said that…

“Have you two dated?” Dark was surprised that his voice still sounded a lot more put together and indifferent than he felt. Wilford and Abe looked back at him.

“More like a friend’s with benefits situation,” Abe answered. He slapped Dark on the arm, meaning to be friendly, but Dark stumbled. He quickly hid the fact and straightened up. Abe cleared his throat. “Don’t worry, he’s still yours. I only came to say hi and continue on.”

“We aren’t―” Dark stopped himself short, clearing his own throat to play off that he didn’t sound so… flustered. “We aren’t together. Not in any situation like… yours.”

Wilford looked at him with an almost hurt expression. Dark kept his gaze pointedly off him and only on Abe. Abe huffed and nodded, dropping his hand from Wilford’s shoulder and clapping his hands together. 

“Well, I should probably get going,” he gave Wilford and Dark one last look before turning back to the door. “Mysteries won’t solve themselves.”

“Oh!” Wilford shouted out suddenly, causing Dark and Abe to jump and look at him. Wilford slapped his forehead and whipped around to look at the detective. “That’s why I brought you here! Dark!”

He grabbed Abe by the shoulders and pulled him back at his side and turned them both to Dark. He smiled widely. “Abe here is trying to figure out what happened in that there manor you were talking about and what happened to all of us!”

Dark stiffened and shot a look at Abe. “What have you found so far?”

Abe blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere and huffed. “Nothing much. Whatever it is, is clearly supernatural, keeping us all alive and making you and Wilford… like that. And… Mark was clearly a part of it. Probably why his body just up and disappeared that night. He’s still alive and out there somewhere.”

“He stole my body,” Dark said, sounding quiet. “Damien’s, I mean. He and Celine were… killed by whatever it was, and Mark stole his body. Mark’s own body was… beaten and bloodied.”

Abe nodded. He looked Dark up and down, looking at the aura that shuddered and hissed. “You’re different from Wilford, definitely different from me,” Dark looked at him strangely. Abe clarified. “For one, you’re actually dead. Me and Wilford should be dead, but we aren’t. You also have this… thing on you that gives you this weird 3D look. Is there something different that you’ve experienced that we haven’t?”

Dark thought for a moment. He thought of the freezing cold mirror world he went into when he would sleep, how he was no longer Dark when he slept and was instead Damien and Celine. How his aura seemed to have a mind of it’s own at times. He hummed.

“I suppose there are a few differences.”


	2. Chapter 2

Abe and Wilford sat on the bed, wearing matching expressions of confusion and thought. Dark stood in front of them both, letting his words sink in. 

“So…” all attention turned to Wilford, who was staring blankly forward. “You’re a lumberjack?”

“That’s the question you want to ask?” Abe looked at him like he was an idiot, Wilford blinked and looked towards him. 

“Do I only get one question? I mean, he’s been out there chopping trees in his dreams―”

“I’m not sure they’re entirely dreams,” Dark interrupted. He furrowed his brows as he thought of how to say this correctly. “I would’ve… If it was a dream, I wouldn’t have woken up looking the same as I did then, and I wouldn't have seen stumps everywhere. Celine― I assume― was in control of me while Damien was still living in that cabin. She would always be gone for days on end…”

“What could’ve it been then?” Abe wondered, bringing up a cigarette that seemed to just appear in his hand to take a drag from it. He let it out to continue. “Sleepwalking? Maybe you― or Damien― still had some ounce of control. And if you’ve stolen the DA’s body, well, they had some long hair didn’t they? That could explain your appearance.”

“But Damien had the same appearance?”

“Maybe that’s where the control lies,” Abe took another drag and blew it through his nose. “Maybe some part of Damien had a feeling that that cabin and the area around it wasn’t the real world, and was trying to mimic what was. You said you woke up in the cabin, but it looked a lot worse and the forest was gone, right?”

Dark nodded. Abe hummed.

“Then Damien must’ve had some idea that where he was wasn’t real,” Abe muttered. He looked back up at Dark. “You also said you met Mark in this…?”

“This void of sorts,” Dark finished for him, beginning to wave his hands as he began to explain again. “He was dressed in a parody of Damien’s suit. There was some kind of wall behind him, looking like a cracked mirror. Celine had broken through it and… it gets foggy…”

“Mark is definitely a part of this then.” Wilford said, looking incredibly lost.

“He was talking nonsense,” Damien huffed and ran a hand through his hair, letting the long strands fall back in his face. “He kept saying that he was the  _ hero  _ and I had to play the villain. I don’t understand…”

“We could go back and forth all night about Mark’s twisted mind,” Abe interrupted, bringing a cigar to his mouth and talking through it. “Do you think we could talk to Celine?”

Dark started. Abe wanted to talk to Celine? Why? He felt his aura shudder around him, felt something pulling in his chest. Like someone was trying to speak. His vision blurred for a moment and Dark almost felt panicked. Was this his aura’s doing again?  _ Was  _ he panicking?

Just as fast as it happened, it stopped. Dark was left stumbling and panting. God, that hurt his neck.

“What was that?” Wilford shouted. Dark looked up at him worriedly.

“What?”

“Y-your aura!” Wilford pointed at him rapidly. “The red! The blue! They started moving on their own and―”

“Screaming,” Abe sounded just as shocked, but not as loud as Wilford. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows pulled together. He put down his pipe and walked towards Dark. “Was that Celine?”

“I don’t know,” Dark breathed. “I don’t know.”

“You have two people inside you, Dark. Two souls in one body,” Abe experimentally reached out to touch the skin of Dark’s cheek, barely brushing his fingers before Dark jerked back. He saw it this time. Saw a copy of himself, blood red, bursting from his chest and screaming. And it  _ hurt.  _ Abe stepped back. “It seems to take two souls to keep this body alive with… whatever this is―” he waved his hand through Dark’s aura, watching it as it stuck to his hand. “As a life support of sorts. But human’s bodies aren’t supposed to have more than one.”

“What does that mean?” Dark panted it because that hurt so bad. He could just barely see Wilford getting up from the bed to wrap his arm around Dark’s shoulders through the red and blue haze that shuddered and jerked around him.

“Damien and Celine can share control right?”

“Yes?” Dark was slowly led to the bed, Wilford staying impossibly close to him. Abe stayed in Dark’s view as he spoke. 

“I think the reason why this is happening is because Celine wants to come out.” Dark was helped into bed. Wilford hovered nervously over Dark, looking like he wanted to get in bed with him but afraid to hurt him further.

“She’s supposed to be sleeping…” Dark’s voice trailed off weakly as he, himself, drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien blinked at the darkness that surrounded him. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked around, seeing nothing but faint, white dots. Almost like slowly falling snow. He looked down at himself, seeing the blue glow surrounding him… and seeing that he was wearing his suit. He reached up to feel his face and hair, no longer feeling a heavy beard or long shaggy hair.

Strange…

He looked around again, dropping his hands to his side again. The darkness seemed to never end, and the silence was starting to sound like ringing, but he could just faintly see a figure in red. Damien swallowed, the action sounding like explosions in his ears, and started over towards the figure. The closer he got, the more details were given. Their skin was white, wearing some sort of dress. Damien cursed and went into a sprint as he recognized the figure.

Celine was quick to open her arms as Damien skidded into them, hugging her close. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her lower back, pressing his nose into her neck. Celine in turn gently wrapped her arms around his middle. 

“I’m sorry I tried to protect you, Dames,” Celine whispered, but in the suffocating silence, it felt like she was shouting. Her voice had an odd echo to it as well. She pulled away from him and frowned. “I thought… I thought I could keep him away from you―”

“What is  _ happening,  _ Celine?” Damien’s voice cracked and it sounded like thunder. “Nothing is making any sense and it  _ hurts.” _

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Celine brought up her hands and grabbed Damien’s cheeks, holding them so softly even if Damien couldn’t feel it. “I should’ve told you decades ago what was happening. I shouldn’t have put you in there.”

“Celine, please.” Damien didn’t have any fight left in him. He was just so tired of not knowing what was going on.

Silence followed his plea. Celine stared at her brother with a carefully hidden broken expression. She sighed and let her hands fall down to her sides. She stepped away from Damien and looked up at the darkness.

“This is where we are,” she began, smoothly waving her hand all around them. “The cabin in the winter, the motel room, our appearances, those were all just… me trying to protect you.”

“From what?”

“From Mark,” she looked back down at Damien. “From Dark.”

“Dark?” Damien questioned again. He shook his head and huffed out a dry laugh. “Celine, I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Just listen close,” she still had that frown on her face, guilt ridden and sad. “I’m not hiding anything anymore.”

Then, her figure fizzled out. Damien’s breathing hitched and he took a step towards where his sister once was. Listen to what?

_ “Dark!” _

Damien whipped around at the sound of Wilford’s voice. It sounded like it was coming from above. It echoed and spread through the darkness like a disease that Damien couldn’t quite catch. 

_ “It’s Celine,”  _ Dark’s voice came through the invisible speakers now, sounding much more clearer and closer than Wilford’s.  _ “Damien is listening in.” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Abe asked suspiciously, the speakers not quite picking up his voice.

_ “Celine isn’t hiding anything from him anymore,”  _ Dark sounded so different to Damien’s ears. His words were much more confident and lighter with Celine in control.  _ “I have the answers.” _

_ “Then enlighten us.”  _ Damien could relate to the annoyance in Abe’s voice. Why his sister had to talk in a way that no one understood will forever be an annoyance to him.

_ “What is keeping me alive has altered all of you in some way,”  _ Dark started.  _ “Celine― admittedly― doesn’t know what it is. It’s a strong force that has been living in the manor for centuries. The longer you spend with it, the more you change.” _

_ “And what does that have to do with us?” _

_ “You lived in that manor for years, Wil, you and Mark are the most changed,”  _ Damien could just imagine Wilford dramatically starting, hand probably pressed against his chest as an added effect.  _ “Abe is not as affected, it’s more of Wil’s influence changing you, but that night at the party was when it was the strongest, so I suppose it did affect you a bit.” _

_ “What about Damien and Celine? How were they not affected?” _

_ “Damien didn’t spend that much time in the manor, having never lived there like Celine, Wil, and Mark did. Celine was affected, however she was a seer. She knew the thing was there for years and has found a way to control it in a way. Hence why she could control it to make Damien think he was in a snowy cabin, chopping down trees, instead of sitting in a cold void, dead.” _

Damien swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he appreciated that from Celine or not.

_ “But why are you two in the DA’s body?”  _ Damien shook his head and looked back up, listening back in on the conversation. 

_ “She thought she could protect him… keep him alive.” _

_ “At the expense of someone completely innocent?” _

_ “They were going to die anyways by William’s gun. Celine didn’t plan on staying with him, but she couldn’t leave or else this body wouldn’t have survived. She did what she had to do.” _

_ “If you would’ve stayed dead, I wouldn’t be the man I am today,”  _ Damien stared up at the void in confusion.  _ “I watched you lie there for hours. If you didn’t get up, I probably would have shot myself!” _

Damien felt his frozen heart break at the laugh Wilford let out afterwards. They were the reason Wilford was as crazed as he was now, they were the reason why he was so broken and unhinged. He wishes he was there right now. To comfort Wilford and apologize to him. He would just have to wait for Celine to be done.

_ “That… that isn’t my fault, but I am sorry,”  _ Dark sounded just as sorry as Damien felt, which surprised him. Celine would never apologize for something she thought was right. He almost forgot Dark wasn’t actually Celine.  _ “I… her intentions were all about Damien staying safe and not anyone else.” _

_ “It’s quite alright,”  _ Wilford said easily.  _ “I should thank her! If it wasn’t for her, I would’ve never met you Dark.”  _ Damien felt himself swell at the words and he could almost feel Dark do the same.

_ “If you were to return to the manor,”  _ Damien shook off the feeling and paid attention to Abe’s words.  _ “What would happen?” _

_ “I would get stronger.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes. The manor is this thing’s domain. It’s broken into pieces. Many of its pieces are in Mark and me, while the rest of it is in the manor.” _

_ “That’s good right?”  _ Wilford popped in curiously.  _ “You go there, you get some mojo, and you kick Mark to hell!” _

_ “Mark might be at the manor right now,”  _ Dark shutdown Wilford’s idea.  _ “He might’ve taken those pieces already and become stronger. It’s not safe going to the manor if Mark could be nearby.” _

_ “Well, what if Mark isn’t there?” _

_ “Then I can stay there and gather the pieces, but we can’t just go there and make sure he’s really not there. If he just so happens to be there, who knows what he would do to us.” _

_ “Why not?”  _ Wilford must’ve been given looks because he sounded more like he was defending himself.  _ “What? He doesn’t want to kill you, right? He just wants you to be his villain, right? You can just head in there and if he’s there, we can give one hell of a fight and get the manor to ourselves.” _

The world went quiet. Then Damien heard a fizzle again and turned around. Celine was standing where she was before and sighed heavily. 

“He has a point,” she admitted. “Would you want me to do it or would you like to be out there to kill Mark?”

Damien only glared at her. “And what? Lock me away again?”

Celine frowned. “I told you I’m not hiding anymore.”

“But you did hide,” Damien started towards her. “Instead of just…  _ explaining  _ to me what’s going on, you leave to control Dark and tell  _ them.” _

“I couldn’t trust you to explain everything correctly―”

“You don’t trust me to do fucking anything!” Damien interrupted her with a shout, loud as a roar in the void. “You treat me like a helpless child, Celine! Have faith that I can do this for us! For Wilford and Abe! I am not a child and if you would just  _ include me  _ in this, I can prove that to you!”

Damien’s ears rang once his rant was over. Celine just looked at him. His anger was growing again and he was about to continue or leave to Dark or  _ something,  _ but Celine sighed and looked away before he could. She rubbed her forehead and laughed.

“You’re right,” she admitted quietly. She glanced at Damien from behind her hand before looking away again and dropping it. “I have been treating you like a helpless child. I never should’ve excluded you, I just thought I could handle this alone so you didn’t need to lose what little innoscents you had left. You were always softer than I.”

“Was,” Damien squashed what anger flared up at being called soft and tugged at his cuffs. “I was a mayor too, Celine. I know how to be a leader, I know how to handle stressful situations.”

“This is much different than handling outraged city hall meetings.”

“Celine.” Damien’s voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. His older sister sighed, rubbing her forehead again.

“I know, I know,” she dropped it and walked towards Damien, stopping just short in front of him. “I just… I worry about you. I always have.”

“I know.”

Celine stared at him hesitantly, picking at her fingernails. Damien remembered that as a nervous habit of hers. She suddenly moved forward, bringing Damien into a tight hug, her hands resting on his shoulder blades. Damien stumbled back slightly, but returned the hug just as tight. “I love you.”

Damien choked, smiling into his sister’s hair. “I love you too.”

She pulled away first, like usual. There was a rather comfortable silence in between them now, just smiling at each other. Damien looked around, avoiding eye contact suddenly as something came over him.

“How do, um, how do I get out?”


	4. Chapter 4

Dark woke with an intense headache. He groaned and brought his hand to his head, shoving away hair to press his palm to his temple.

He didn’t expect to see Abe’s sleeping face in front of him. 

Dark jolted and shoved more hair out of his face to see if he was seeing things or not. No, Abe was just sleeping beside him in bed. With one of his arms around him too. Dark tried to move away, but his back hit something else, something a little more familiar.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Wilford mumbled from behind him, his mustache tickling the back of Dark’s neck. “It’s been awhile.”

“You better explain why I’m currently squashed between you two.” Dark whispered as threateningly as he could with his voice cracking from not being used.

“You’ve been asleep for almost two days,” Wilford pulled Dark closer to his chest unconsciously and Dark felt like his own chest was going to explode. “And like, 8 hours before that. Abe and I’ve been using you as a little ice pack for a bit.”

“That’s uncomfortable.”

“You never minded when I did it to you before?”

“That’s because I’m awake when it happens. And there isn’t some random man with us.” Wilford pushed Abe off the bed in response and made the bed bounce with his laughter when Abe let out a undignified yelp before he hit the ground. 

Abe reappeared from the ground and glared hotly at Wilford. “What the hell was that for!” He started when he looked down to see Dark’s eyes open and the furious expression was wiped from his face.

“Darky said he was uncomfortable with you sleeping with him,” Wilford said with the best mask of innocence. “I was just making sure he was comfortable.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be comfortable until you put on some pants, Wilford.”

“How can you even tell?”

“I can feel your―”

“You’re awake,” Abe interrupted Dark and the two friend shifted their attention. “How did it go in there? How are Damien and Celine?”

Wilford removed his arms and got up from the bed to get dressed. Dark pushed himself so he was sitting up, ignoring the pain stabbing at his spine. He looked up at Abe with carefully hidden pain.

“They talked,” he said. “Damien got to listen in to Celine’s time in control― apparently she’s been hiding that power from him― and he’s just as caught up as you are.” Dark stopped. He licked his lips. “Celine agreed with Wilford.”

“On what?” they both turned their attention to Wilford, who had an uncomfortably familiar yellow button up and still no pants. “I say a lot of things.”

“On going to the manor and taking the pieces of this―” Dark waved his hand through the aura. “Thing, and become stronger. I’m… fairly weak without it.”

“She did agree?” Wilford tilted his head and moved closer to Dark, holding his pants in hand. “‘Cause she just kinda looked like she was thinking about it and then you passed out.”

“She told Damien that what you said was right and let him take control again,” Dark hesitated again and glanced over at Abe. “I don’t want to ask too much of you, but you are the least likely to get murdered on the spot if Mark is at the manor.”

Abe held up his hand and smiled. “Say no more, I’ll check for you two.” He started towards the door and Wilford stumbled out of bed and after him. 

“Wait, wait!” he stopped Abe at the door and spoke to him quietly, but the room wasn’t that big and Dark heard every word. “S-so you’re leaving? Already? We didn’t―”

“Wilford, hey,” Abe grabbed Wilford’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I’m just checking out the manor. As long as you two don’t change rooms, we’ll have plenty of time to do the things you want.”

Dark made a face and looked down at his lap instead, tuning out their words until he heard the door shut. Once he did, he looked back up at Wilford and saw him frowning at the place where Abe once was.

“Wil?” Wilford looked over at Dark like he forgot he was there and sniffed. His eyes looked… red. Dark’s expression turned to worry and he faced him completely. “Wilford?”

Wilford sniffed again and trudged his feet over to the bed, dropping like a rock face-first on the duvet. He mumbled something unintelligible into the blankets. Dark placed a hand on his shoulder blades.

“Wilford, I can’t understand you.”

“Why does he always leave?” Wilford pulled his head up from the blankets and dropped his head back down on it’s side. A few tears escaped and ran across the bridge of his nose. “They’re always running off in such a hurry and I almost never see them again. I just want one of them to stay. That’s not too much to ask!”

The last sentence dragged out into a whine and he buried his face back into the blankets. Dark frowned and rubbed Wilford’s back.

“I stayed.” Dark meant it as reassurance, but Wilford just whined again.

“But for how much longer,” Dark had to strain to hear him. “Once you get stronger…”

“Once I get stronger what?” his friend suddenly flipped over and Dark could see that tears were still staining his face.

“You’ll leave me too,” he gasped out. He brought up his hands and pressed them to his eyes. “You won’t need me anymore like Celine and Damien did.”

“They never left you, Wil.” Wilford laughed.

“They did!” he cried out through his laughter. “Damien became the mayor and got too busy to ever talk to me. Celine slept with me and then I didn’t see her until the party. You’re just gonna leave me too!”

“I’m not,” Dark forced every bit of confidence he had into those words. “I’m not Damien or Celine. I’m never going to leave you Wilford, you’re…” he trailed off. Swallowing harshly and reached up to wipe away a few tears. “You are, quite literally, all I have. Why would I leave someone I… I love.”

Dark froze. He didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out. He pulled his hand away and quickly looked at the floor. He cleared his throat and got up before Wilford could say anything, heading over to the dresser and pulling out random clothes out of his side. 

“I’ll be in the shower.”

He shut the bathroom door just as Wilford opened his mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah


End file.
